The present invention relates to a control unit for vehicle-borne electrical equipment including a presettable clock or other circuitry, having an alarm function for turning on electronic equipment in a motor vehicle. More specifically, the purpose of this invention is to turn on the two-way radio and data generator (Computer, MDC Signalling, Automatic Vehicle Locator, etc.), and for reporting at regular intervals while the vehicle is unattended.
Because of low cost and availability, more and more people demand constant communications. Whether this demand relates to voice or written communication or even computer terminals to store data, people are seeking ways to constantly keep abreast. The motor vehicle is becoming another part of the office and people are loading their or the company car with electronic communication-type terminals to receive and transmit data.
The battery of the automobile powers CBs, AM/FM radios, two-way radios, radar devices and other electronic data type communication systems. However, a problem developed from connecting numerous electronic equipment to the battery of the motor. This electronic equipment drains the car battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,913 relates to a monitoring device for monitoring a system battery powering an external device, such as a two-way radio or some other electronic-computer related equipment, when the motor is not running. During this time, the battery is discharged by the external device. The monitoring device allows the electronic communication system to run for a pre-set time. Upon the detection of a low battery voltage, the monitoring device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,913 shuts off the radio or other electronic data communication system.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,913 solves the problem of turning off the electronic data communication systems that drain the vehicle battery, a device or system is needed to turn the electronic data communication system on at selected time intervals. Such a device could operate at selected time periods so the data communication system could receive or transmit data when the motor vehicle is not occupied. Upon entering the vehicle, the user could have the data available and not have to call in for such data. Such a solution, would save vast amounts of time for a driver, who while sleeping, eating or just not occupying the vehicle, can receive data necessary to continue a job function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,530 to Greenwood discloses a system controlled by clock pulses. The system operates in an active mode and inactive or sleep mode. However, there is not any teaching for a timer circuit to switch the system on at predetermined time periods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,990 to Suman et al. discloses a dashboard enhancement product which is mounted above the windshield and requires an automobile manufacturer to prewire the device to make it practical. The device is strictly a manual operated interface between the vehicle and the operator for monitoring and switching various functions within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,187 to Takahashi relates to mobile radio telephone communications. The disclosure describes a notification signal wherein an operator of the system receives the signal which is an indication that the data communication is complete.
The vehicle communication type systems exemplified in the patents referred to hereinabove illustrate the many improvements made over the years in simplifying and improving this aspect of data communication in and around motor vehicles. There still exists, however, in this industry, a need for a device or system which automatically operates without human intervention, at selected time periods, to turn the data electronic communication system of the motor vehicle on so that data communications can be implemented prior to the driver's occupying or utilizing the motor vehicle.